Forum:Patch Speculation
Here's somewhere that you can speculate about content/changes in the upcoming patch. A thread like this might already exist, but I didn't see it anywhere. I know already been a ton of speculation done about what will be contained in the new patch, but I couldn't find any centralized location for it. Now there is one. I think it would be awesome if they gave Crawmerax a few new moves with the new patch. It would be very amusing to go back to farm him again and see him suddenly body slam an unsuspecting player. The reactions of people would be priceless. Feel free to tell what you think would be cool/interesting additions in the new patch. Paul(tm) 12:46, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I think they'll fix crawmerax's glitchspot atleast.. and I'm hoping that they dont make him atleast any stronger, but rather a lil weaker.. so he'd be a lil easier to solo (especially if they do remove the glitch spot).. other than that I'm hoping that they fix some of the naming issues with guns, like the S&S draco never being able to be a draco, one of the legendary shotguns named crux needs to have its name fixed aswell.. among other things.. but those are things that most people already want I'd say.. TaSManiaC 14:43, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I feel like craw should be harder, even though I've only killed him once (with a buddy). He should still be the hardest guy with the best drops, considering the new content will not have Pearls. Besides, the fight would be a joke for someone at 69 I think. DemonicGoblin 18:03, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Well craw will always stay 2 levels above you Nintyuk 18:16, September 27, 2010 (UTC) To be honest, what I'd most love to see is a fix for all the little things (lords know there's a lot of them), such as misnamed weapons, naming inconsistencies, typos, small glitches (like the one that makes you take the "To Sledge's Safehouse" mission by looking at the note Sledge left twice), and all the other stuff I can't think of right now. It seems to me that game developers aren't as careful or attentive to details as they used to be.--Furlock 20:21, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. I would be completely happy if they didn't add anything major in the new patch, just fixed all those small annoying bugs. For instance when I get in a car and it won't start, or when you fall through the Crawmerax elevator, and of course the misnamed items, and all kinds of other bugs such as the echo transmission about BYCO not playing. There are way too many to count. Oh, and they need to either make those greyed out features in the arena's usable, or remove them completely. They really bug me. Paul(tm) 23:07, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'd just love to be able to sort the completed mission list either alphabetically or by location, so I can easily tell if there are any missions I may have missed (such as the Claptrap ones, since you dont get an Echo message for those, or the Thirsty Midget) DemonicGoblin 23:15, September 27, 2010 (UTC)